


The Only Way Knowing

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alcohol Usage, Angst, Blood, F/M, Suggestive Themes, endgame spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only way knowing if it was the right choice is by going back and seeing if it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fall

_Falling is like flying. It's how you make it out to be._

 

* * *

 

The door to a tavern in Ylisstol opened and a figure walked in. The man sat on a stool and the innkeeper peeked up from cleaning out a cup, "Ah! My favorite customer! It's been a while Robin, where're your friends?"

Robin shook his head, "Just me today."

The innkeeper nodded and slid him a mug, "Here's your usual. So what brings you 'round today?"

He took a swig of the drink, "Another off day... Give everyone in here a free drink, put it on my tab, Barth."

"You got it Robin."

As everyone cheered, Robin sat alone and thought over the events that transpired. He finished off his drink and got another. " _It's your fault Emmeryn's dead."_ What Chrom had said echoed in his mind, _He's right. It is my fault, my plan didn't succeed and she died because of it. I could have saved her._

 

"You ready, Chrom?" Robin smirked as he tightened his grip on the practice sword, "I've gotten much better at sword fighting since the last time we sparred."

Chrom chuckled, "Have you now? Well, we'll see about that."

"You bet." He fell into his stance prepared to take the defensive. _Chrom usually goes on the offense, if I can switch in the middle of battle he would have to take the defensive and I would be able to overpower him._

Chrom charged forward and prepared to strike, _Just as predicted,_ Robin dodged to the side when Chrom brought his sword down and followed up with a jab that would hit his stomach. Immediately Chrom blocked it, then Robin had flurry of strikes causing Chrom to fall into defensive. However because Robin was so confident on winning his strikes became sloppy and his stamina started to waver. Chrom saw this and was able to parry one of his attacks and make Robin drop his sword.

Robin's eyes widened when he watched the sword fall to the ground and looked to see Chrom pointing his sword up to his neck. "Hah, got too cocky there now didn't you?" He lowered his sword and patted Robin's shoulder.

Robin groaned, "Damn, one day I will beat you, Chrom. Just you wait."

"That would be the day that I die." Chrom laughed and Robin laughed with him.

 

    It was much later in the day when it happened though, Chrom was taking care of family business, just like always, and Robin needed to speak with him about what Plegia would have to owe them.

"Not now, Robin." Chrom brushed him off and continued walking before stopping in front of a family painting. It was just Emmeryn, his father, him, and his pregnant mother whom Chrom never remembered save for the paintings. She had blond hair and silver eyes with a soft smile.

"Chrom this is serious business," Robin caught up to him and stood in front of him, blocking the painting from his view, "it's been over a month. We need to start with peace talks."

"Robin, you're my grandmaster now, can't you take care of it?"

"I can't because I'm not royalty, nor am I an official citizen of Ylisse, which –by the way– I need your approval on."

"My approval? You already have it."

Robin sighed, "Very funny, I need your sealed approval."

"I'll get to it later," Chrom waved his hand as to signal him to leave.

He frowned as he did just that, but before he left the room, he stopped. That's when a very irrational thought came to mind, " _You know you're really pissing me off, Chrom._ I know she was your sister but it's been three months, she wouldn't want to see you whining like an over spoiled Pegasus now would she?"

Chrom spun around to face Robin, "it did you just say to me?"

" _You heard me._ Every time I show signs of sadness you just say 'it's not your fault' and I act fine. But when _you're_ sad you can wallow in self pity for three months! _And it's really starting to piss me off!_ "

With that he pulled out a thunder tome and his sword, with a quick incantation a ball of energy left his hand, aiming for Chrom. Chrom quickly drew out Falchion in retaliation to deflect his electric attack to the side, which hit a column that started to crumble. He blocked another furious attack that came from Robin, but that of which was from his sword. They were in a standstill, trying to overpower the other until Robin, with his spare energy, used more of his lightning magic. Chrom immediately dropped Falchion to his side and dodged to the right so that he was in the courtyard.

Robin shot yet another bolt at him then charged forward, Chrom quickly recovered after dodging the second spell so that he could block his attack.

"Why are you so mad?" Chrom yelled over the sound of metal hitting metal.

" _Me?_ I see your face every time you look at me. Why are _you_ mad?" He yelled back then took a tactical withdrawal to gain distance so that he could release a volley of thunder spells.

Chrom didn't reply immediately, for he had focused on blocking or dodging the array of spells aimed for him.

Robin started to feel tired, he had exhausted his mana so he could only use his spells for so much longer. He dropped his spell book, as he was officially worn, and tightened his grip on his sword.

Chrom charged forward and threw a bevy of swings at him, each struck was used with all his strength. "It's your fault Emmeryn's dead!"

They both stopped attacking each other at that immediate moment. Robin dropped his sword on the ground and looked at Chrom with sad eyes, "I see… This is why you're mad at me…"

Guilt then entered Chrom's mind, "Wait no! Robin I didn't mean-"

"No, you did. And you're right, I'm the tactician, I hold everyone's lives in my hands and I weigh the options. I should have accounted for everything…" He stood in thought for a second, then walked off.

"Where are you going?"

"Take my mind off things." With that last note, he was out of sight.

 

    Marth had seen every bit, every detail. _No tactician attacks their commanding officer without warning_ , was her initial thought. Then she heard what Chrom had said, and watched as Robin walked off.

She had decided to follow Robin, to see where he was going. She jumped down from her perch, making sure no one saw her, and quickly followed him from the sidelines. He seemed too occupied to take note of anyone who passed him so it would be easier than her previous times spent following someone.

She then saw him turn and enter a tavern named The Red Wyvern. Marth waited a while before she would go in, she then made made a split second decision to pull over her cloak to hide her face, -she was certain he would notice her- and entered in.

"Give everyone in here a free drink, put it on my tab, Barth." Robin said before he took a long drink of his own beer. She watched him get a refill after he finish that one off quite quickly.

 _He's going to drink himself to death._ She took a seat beside him, he was too engulfed in whatever thoughts he was drowning in to even bother looking. If her dates were correct then he was Chrom's age, which, in her opinion, was too young to be drinking oneself to the loss of soberness.

"What can I get you?" The barkeep asked her as he filled Robin's cup again.

"Water."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright, kind of a strange place to just get water if you ask me." He shrugged and turned away.

"Hol' on," Robin slurred, "I know that voice."

Marth froze and held her breath.

"Is it… Marth! My ol' buddy!"

She cringed and cursed under her breath.

"Why're you wearin' the hood?"

She pulled it back, "I had hoped you wouldn't recognize me."

He stared at her blankly then laughed, "Give me a lil' credit. 'M more observant than most."

"Is that so? If that were the case then you'd observe that drinking your soberness away isn't a sound thing to do."

"Psh, yer funny. In times like these I don't care 'bout soberness," He took another drink, "probably won't even remember our meetin' if it helps ya any."

"That's not as comforting as you make it to be, but I'm not here to chat."

"Muh?" He looked up from his cup to her.

"I saw your duel with my f- Chrom." She quickly covered up her blunder in hopes he hadn't caught what she had nearly said.

"Do you spy on us or somthin'?" After a pause he laughed, "I jest. But yeah, I was tryina' get a rise outta him so I could figure out what was wrong. I was equally as pissed but it worked. I got what I wanted." He was trying hard now to talk as if he didn't just drink three mugs of beer.

"Was it what you wanted to hear?"

He looked back at his cup and frowned, "Some part of me wanted to hear 'im say it... Wanted to confirm it. So yeah, it was."

Marth stayed silent, not knowing exactly what to say.

"Eh, whatever, it's a sob story. So what. I don't care," Robin said before taking another drink. He then looked over to the water in her hand, "lemme get you a drink."

"Oh, no I don't drink. I believe it impairs my abilities."

"Chicken?" He said with a mischievous grin.

"What?".

"Are you chicken?"

"No!"

Robin then started imitating the sound of a chicken.

"Dear gods, if you could hear yourself right now." She blushed out of second hand embarrassment, which, let's face it, is the worst kind of embarrassment. _He's being so childish._

He did not stop making the ridiculous sounds and then even added in flapping his arms to get his point across.

"Alright alright! Just one though." She sighed in defeat to get him to stop making a fool of himself

"Over here Barth! Get one for this lady next to me." Robin gloated his victory out loud.

"Comin' right up!" Barth yelled back as he prepared a mug.

 _What am I getting myself into?_ Marth groaned to herself when the drink was set before her

 

"And then I told him, _Chrom that's a star you idiot!_ And oh my gods, his face was _priceless_!" Robin bellowed in laughter and Marth joined in. "So, you got any stories?"

Marth looked up in thought then smiled, "Yeah, I've got one. I have a friend who rides a Wyvern, and loves her to death mind you, and this other who is a notorious philanderer. Once when he was ill he also learned that this Wyvern was female. The illness he had made him delusional to the point of seeing things. So when he saw the Wyvern, he puckered his lips and kissed her on her mouth. _He believed she was an actual human female._ "

Robin broke out laughing, tears rolling down his cheeks in the whole process. "That's the greatest tale I've heard!" He took another swig and rubbed his eyes, "Hey so I was wondering."

"What?" Marth replied as she too took another drink and giggled.

"Why are you always alone?"

Marth wasn't expecting that kind of question, she frowned and furrowed her brows, "Pardon?"

"You say you've got friends but yer never with them."

"We were separated."

"I see… Why not stay here? In Ylisstol Castle, with us?"

"I can't."

"Why not?" Robin urged.

"It's not something I can do. I have a mission."

"Saving Emm? Sorry to break it to ya but that mission's over. Believe me _I know_."

"No, my objective is different now."

"How?"

"I have to ensure my birth," she blurted out. Perhaps if she straight up says it he would take it as a joke.

He just looked at her blankly, then smiled, "You really had me goin' there for a second."

 _Thank the gods._ She sighed in relief.

He then frowned and whispered, "You're from the future, aren't you?"

She cursed under her breath. _Stupid. It must be the alcohol._

"I've thought of every possible thing and that's the only one that seems to make sense. How else would you have a copy of Falchion? The blue hair, also is an indicator you're somehow related to Chrom. Not to mention that whenever I've been able to look you in the eye I was able to see the brand in your left eye. I ruled out any possibilities of you being a bastard child, seeing as you and Chrom are the same ages. You also knew about the assassination and events of the future so it can only mean one thing."

She swallowed thickly and bit her lip, "Which is?"

He then grinned and took another drink, "I've had waaaay too much to drink. I won't remember this… But you're Chrom's daughter from the future, aren't you? I mean you have very similar mannerisms, but you have Sumia's smile."

She flushed red, "I-I have to go." She quickly got up, threw money on the table, and stormed out of the tavern.

"Wait come back!" _I crossed a line…_ he thought to himself.

 

"There you are Robin." A sigh escaped the woman's lips once she saw him. He was snoring loudly inside of an inn room, his head was on the edge of the sleeping mat and his limbs were tangled up with a blanket.

"Thanks for taking care of him, Barth. I'll pay back the mess he's made."

"It's no problem, Miss Cordelia."

Cordelia approached Robina and hefted him up. He started to stir, then winced when he saw the light of day pour through a window. "Muh?"

"It's just me Robin, come on, you're coming home."

"Nng, how much…?"

Barth helped Cordelia carry Robin outside, "You had at least ten mugs. I'm certain it was five more after that lady left."

"Lady…? I can't recall much of last night… Don't tell me I-"

"Nah, she stormed off after her fifth cup."

They both lifted him up onto Cordelia's Pegasus and Cordelia reached into a pouch and gave him some money, "Thanks for helping me carry him. Take care."

"You too milady," he nodded to her and left into his tavern.

Cordelia mounted upon her Pegasus and whistled, signaling it to start forward.

"Please, no flying," Robin murmured under his breath.

"Don't worry your pretty face, it's too early for her to fly."

After a pause, Robin blinked, "… _Pretty face_?"

 

    Once back at the castle, Cordelia helped Robin to his room, in which he immediately fell back asleep once he came in contact with his bed. Or, that's what he made her believe, once she was out of his room he overheard voices on the other side.

"How is he?" It was Sumia, _Of course it was Sumia. Chrom wouldn't bother himself after that spat._

"Bad… He was drinking all night last night, he says he doesn't even remember what happened." Cordelia replied.

Sumia sighed in disappointment, "I hope he doesn't do this to himself again. If this keeps up he might lose his privilege as Ylisse's Grandmaster."

"Really? I didn't know it was the sever."

"Drinking like he did last night? It's extremely bod for high ranking officers like Robin, and Chrom wasn't there to bail him out."

"Speaking of Chrom…"

"He's… guilt riden. He feels awful for what he said and feared the worse for Robin."

"Those two rarely fight, that must've been a big deal…" The rest he didn't hear, as they must have walked off.

He groaned to himself and turned over onto his stomach, he felt ill, it might have been the alcohol, or it was the sinking feeling he had been feeling once Cordelia brought him back.

Nope, it was the alcohol. He shot up and rushed to the restroom.

After a minute or so he stumbled out and fell down on his bed, _Note to self: Never go out drinking as much as I did last night…_ He turned over on his side, not able to go back to sleep. Eventually he sat up, finding that his efforts were fruitless and he decided to take a long needed bath.

It was approximately an hour before he emerged from his room, he put on his old cloak and exhaled deeply. "That bath hit the spot," he murmured to himself.

"Robin!" He heard an agitated voice yell to him from behind. It was Chrom.

 _Oh shit,_ Robin thought to himself as he turned slowly to face the Prince who was storming up to him. "Chrom…" He replied calmly, closing his eyes and expecting a punch to the face.

"I cannot _believe_ ," he was now staring down at Robin, his posture showed that he wished to intimidate him by making himself look taller than he actually was, " _you went drinking without me_!"

Robin opened his eyes, now confused, " _What?_ "

"You went out drinking all night! And you went _without me_!"

"Wait… I'm confused… I thought you're mad at me."

Chrom sighed, "I was, especially when you attacked me. It's water under the bri-"

"No!" Robin abruptly yelled, "You can't do that, Chrom! You can't lay something as heavy as that on me to the point where I drink myself unconscious! _And then when I get back you expect me to be fine and better?_ It _was_ my fault, Chrom! You're _damn right_ it was my fault! It's my fault you don't have an older sister! It's my fault this responsibility was thrust onto you! You were right in your accusation, and I _knew_ this! I didn't want it to be true though!"

Hot tears were threatening to fall down his cheeks now, "And you know what? _Maybe sometimes I wish that you hadn't found me in that field! Because maybe then this wouldn't have happened!_ "

Chrom stared, unsure of what to say or do, "Robin-"

"Don't even start! Don't say anything! Don't apologize! Don't even talk or try to 'make me feel better!' I'm the _tactician_ , Chrom! It's _my_ job to weigh the options, to hold lives into consideration. _Don't even tell me that we can bare the weight together because we can't._ You have a family, a life, a whole country and I'm just _intruding_."

Chrom was silent, then smiled, "It's true I have a family, and a life, but you became part of it the day we picked you up off your ass in that field. I'd be damned if we can't get over a small dispute, and for what it's worth I wasn't thinking clearly when I told you it was your fault… It's not your fault, Robin, hell, if it wasn't for you we probably wouldn't be able to get this peace. The weight you bare is a lot, I know this now… But there's one thing you should know."

"... What's that?"

"You're not alone, you have all the Shepherds, and you have me for whatever it may be worth… And… I'm sorry, you have permission to put me in my place if I ever say something like that again."

Robin looked down and rubbed his eyes, "Thank you, Chrom… Thank you…"

 

    It was another year after that incident. Chrom decided to whip himself into shape and take care of the politics with Plegia, Robin still had an unhealthy drinking problem but it wasn't as excessive as that first night. Eventually, he all together stopped and forced himself to strengthen himself both physically and mentally. A few months passed and both Chrom and Sumia had discovered wonderful news.

"Robin! My gods! Have you heard the news?" Chrom yelled excitedly through Robin's door.

The later mentioned opened it as he put on his coat, "What? What news?"

Chrom was beaming and practically jumping in excitement, "I'm going to be a father!"

Robin grinned, happy for his friend, "Congratulations!"

"I must tell the whole kingdom!" He yelled before sprinting off.

"Here we go…" Robin murmured as he watched Chrom exclaim the news at the top of his lungs. "Well at least he didn't ask me that question Sumia has been asking me…"

"Robin!" He heard another voice from behind and turned to see Sumia.

"I mention her to myself and she appears before me… Hello, Sumia." He greeted with a smile, "What can I do for you?"

"Have you seen Chrom?"

"Yes I have, he just came up to me, told me the news, and then ran down the hall telling everyone in sight."

"Oh dear… I told him not to do that… I'm terribly sorry, Robin, did you see which way?"

He pointed down the hall, "That way… Congratulations, by the way."

"Thank you so much… Oh, by the way, when will you be getting married?"

Robin sighed, _There it is_ , "I told you before, and my statement still stands: I'm not getting married any time soon."

She frowned, clearly disappointed, then walked down the hall in pursuit of her husband.

Once she was out of sight Robin shook his head and laughed, "Nope, I'm never getting married…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well. Hello there, I've decided to make this an actual story. "That's not gonna happen lmao" I told myself, yet here I am. Anyways, this will probably be the shortest chapter yet, but I also enjoyed writing the last part of this chapter. Chrom being an idiot is especially fun to write.
> 
> Well, the second chapter is coming up whenever I decide "Oh hey I'm gonna actually sit down and put the time into it." Instead of, "Oh hey, I'm gonna procrastinate writing the first chapter and write future chapters that won't be published any time soon."
> 
> So, I hope you enjoy this little story… That's 26 chapters long… Might be extended to 27…
> 
> ~ EternalEpoch


	2. The Rise (Part I)

Robin tossed over onto his side and stared at the window next to his bed. Rest did not come easily to him that night, the terrors that haunted him wouldn't leave him to his peace. He turned over once more and closed his eyes. After a short amount of time he reopened them finding it more difficult to sleep than ever before. He sighed and sat up, subconsciously running his fingers over the mark on his right hand.

Throwing the blankets off himself, he stood and reached for the coat that he had grown accustomed to wearing. A yawn escaped his lips as he slipped it on and exited his room. The young tactician silently slipped through the corridors and entered his office. He sat down and looked at the papers on his desk, he murmured a chant and lit a candle with a _Fire_ spell.

Under the light of the candle he pulled out a report from the stack, and skimmed it over. _Hmm… Another risen sighting?_ He then read over the paper attached to it, _Frederick sent out a group to check it out but… There weren't any Risen? I'll have to look into this tomorrow._ He felt another yawn coming on, and his eyelids grew heavy.

He couldn't explain it, but he knew this was not a natural tiredness. His limbs dude oh felt extremely heavy and he rested his head on top of his desk. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the window open, and then it went black.

 

“We have him,” a voice said in hushed tones. Robin fluttered his eyes open but found it useless when he found it was pitch black in… Whatever room he was in. That was if it was a room.

“Don't worry, he's out cold and won't be waking up any time soon.” Said another.

Robin heard murmuring from a third party but he couldn't quite make it out.

“Yeah, here we’ll show you.” Said the first one.

Quickly he shut his eyes and steadied his breathing. He heard some shuffling and then the door or whatever was keeping him in where he was open.

“Good,” he heard the third one say, “as long as he’s in excellent condition he will make a fine ransom.”

His breath hitched, _A ransom? I have to get out of here._

“No!” A fourth voice abruptly entered the scene.

“Enik?” The second one questioned the fourth one’s -presumably Enik’s, sudden lash out.

“We can't ransom him or else You Know Who will have our heads.”

“Shit you're right… I dunno about this boss, what of the blasted Shepherds? They'll hunt us down once they realize he's gone.” The third one mumbled.

Robin looked to his hands and then moved his foot a tad. He smiled once he was certain of it, they had made a critical error. He sat up and stared daggers into the men’s eyes. “Oh they will hunt you down, and there won't be anything you can do about it. This, of course, is if you don't let me go right now.”

“Tch,” the first one scoffed, “you're chained up, you're in no position to make demands.”

“Before we get started,” Robin interrupted, “who's ‘You Know Who’ and why do they want me.”

Three of them looked to the Dark Mage, who he guessed was Enik. Robin then scanned over Enik’s clothes to try and pinpoint where exactly he was from. He took note of the intricate designs upon his cloak that reminded him too much of the Grimleal’s.

“You are in no place to get answers from me,” Enik hissed.

“How did you get me so easily and not be noticed by the hundreds of guards constantly on watch? A spell you cast perhaps?”

Robin didn't get a response, he then smirked, “Well, you won't give me any answers so I have to resort to this. One thing you don't do is allow light shine upon a thunder magic user.”

Enik’s eyes widened, “Shut the door you fools!”

“You made a mistake by chaining my hands in front of me,” a spark in his eyes shined as his hand lit up with magic. “ _Hear me gods of the heavens and the storm lend me your power._ ” He whispered the chant that he knew by heart, “ _Thunder!_ ”

Before his kidnappers could close the door he blasted a hole in the side and caused the chains to break and free him. He reached down into his boot and pulled out a knife.

“You didn't tell us he could use magic without a tome!” He heard one of them cry out.

“My informants didn't tell me he was of this caliber!” Enik yelled back as he pulled out his own tome. Robin threw his knife at Enik, it hit his hand and he let go of the tome and cried out, gripping his impaled hand.

Robin quickly snatched the tome off the ground, “ _I call to the depths of the earth that have sealed away our torments. Ruin!_ ” Once the spell was cast the three remaining collapsed to the ground, either unconscious or dead, he didn't care at the time.

He bent over to look at Enik, who was leaning against the wheel of the carriage they held him in, “I'll let you live, as long as you tell whoever sent you that they won't get their hands on me for as long as the Shepherds stand.” Enik quickly nodded, then yelled out in pain once Robin pulled the knife out of Enik’s hand and stuffed it back in his boot. He then unhooked one of the horses and hopped on, riding off back to Ylisse.  


Robin slowed the horse to a stop after riding for at least 10 minutes. He looked to the _Ruin_ tome in his hand and sighed, that was the first time he had used dark magic, and the fact that he knew just what to do irked him. He thought back, the terror on their faces when he used the spell against them, they were the faces of men who knew there wasn't any hope for them. Robin’s face twisted into a deep frown mixed with sadness and disgust.

The tactician breathed out slowly, thinking over what to do with it, he then looked at it one last time and slung it as far as he could. During that moment he swore to himself that he would never use dark magic again. He took one final look as to where the book had landed, then looked ahead of him and continued on back to Ylisstol.

 

* * *

 

  It must have been another hour our so until Robin saw Ylisse, from the look of it, his assailants had gotten close to the Plegian border, too close for his liking. He would have to report this incident but right now, he was too exhausted to do it. The _Ruin_ tome had used up much of his mana, and now he was feeling the repercussions.

His vision became blurry, and his eyelids shut, causing him to nearly fall off the horse once he arrived at the gates of Ylisstol Castle. By the time the horse came to a stop the guards looked over the castle’s walls in confusion. He spent so much energy using magic without a tome and the _Ruin_ tome he was barely able to muster a word. The guards nodded at each other and opened the gate. Once he entered he saw the whole castle in an uproar, he heard Frederick barking orders, and Chrom calling for Robin. He hopped off the horse and pushed his way through the guards to get to Frederick.

Everyone stopped what they were doing when they took note of Robin’s presence. “What the _hell_ is going on,” he yelled out in agitation.

“Robin!” He could hear the relief in Chrom’s voice as he scrambled over to him. When Chrom stood before him he furrowed his brows, “Gods you look horrible! What the hell happened to you!”

Robin rubbed his temples, “Ugh… I don’t even know where to start… Can we go somewhere more private?”

Chrom nodded and motioned Robin to follow him. Frederick followed  in suite, but before he could go any further Robin shook his head. “No, Frederick…”

The knight shot him a glare but agreed to stay outside Robin’s room.

Robin collapsed into a chair and let out a heavy sigh.

“So, what happened?” Chrom asked urgently, wanting to get to the bottom of it.

He ran his hand through his hair, “I couldn’t sleep last night so I went over some reports… Next thing I knew I fell asleep and woke up inside a horse-drawn prison. I was able to escape though by using some magic without a tome. I stole a horse and made a break for it.”

Chrom thought over what he said, “Wait you used magic without a tome?”

“Yes, the only reason you don’t see me do that is because it not only drains your mana but taps into your life force…”

Chrom furrowed his brows, “Robin! I forbid you from doing that any further.”

The other simply rolled his eyes in annoyance, “Honestly Chrom, what else was I supposed to do? Let them take me wherever the hell we were going? I had an opportunity to get out of there and I took it.”

A moment of silence followed, and then Chrom finally spoke up. “Did you know who was responsible?”

Robin shook his head, “I knew who my kidnappers were and that they were hired by someone else. That’s about it though…” Robin paused in thought, “Actually, he continued, “the one in charge of the mission was a Plegian dark mage. His name was Enik. And by the looks of his clothing… he was also a grimleal…”

Chrom hummed in thought, but before he said anything Frederick opened the door. “Frederick?”

“Lady Sumia wishes to see you.” He said.

Chrom sighed and nodded, “Of course… We’ll speak later, Robin.”

Robin nodded and watched the door close behind Chrom after he left. As soon as he was gone he stood up and collapsed on his bed. He turned over to stare up at the ceiling. “I need to know more about the Grimleal,” he mused to himself, “I doubt Ylisstol Castle’s library has and deep secrets I can find so I’ll have to do some digging at the marketplace… after I sleep for five years…” He turned over again and fell asleep.

* * *

 

           Lucian had been sitting upon a ledge on Ylisstol Castle, a ledge that had been overlooking the courtyard. When she watched as Chrom and Sumia interact bellow she got a sense of nostalgia. She smiled to herself when she remembered all the memories she had when she was young and before the weight of the world was thrust upon her shoulders. She recalled playing hide and seek with her father and even though he knew where she was he would give up in finding her and she would surprise attack him. Or when he told her silly "secrets" and she would always giggle and smile, wanting to know more. Always more... those were the memories she longed to return to.

However, Lucina was brought out of her thoughts when she saw Sumia's face contort into a look of pain. Chrom looked to her in concern and said something that she couldn't make out. Sumia, with either joy, fear, or both, said two words that Lucina was certain of.

"It's time."

She watched as Chrom started to panic and called for help, then she watched as Frederick rushed to their sides and simply picked Sumia up and ran inside. She smiled, so what Aunt Lissa said was true. It was a special day, this she knew all too well. It was the day the firstborn to Chrom Lowell, -crown prince of Ylisse- would be born.

She then frowned, _It's time for me to leave,_ as she stood up, she took one look back at the peaceful courtyard, then found her way down from her perch.

 

           Before Lucina’s departure from Ylisse, she had figured that she would need to first get supplies. In order to do so, however, she would need money, and currently her wallet was empty. She groaned, mentally kicking herself for forgetting that small factor. In her time currency was never an issue, seeing as the world was ending and they were just scraping by to survive. The only money she ever had was the sum that Khan Basillio had given her as reward for even entering as his champion.

_Where am I going to get money?_ She questioned herself, looking around the crowded marketplace. She was pulled out of her thoughts once someone had bumped into her from behind, making her lose balance. She had nearly met the ground before she was pulled up by the very same stranger that had knocked her over. The person let go after she asserted her balance.

"Ah, I'm terribly sorry. I wasn't-" the man started, then stopped when she faced him, "Marth?"

Lucina’s heart stopped. _Oh._ "Yes... And you are... Robin, correct?" _Perhaps he doesn't remember. I may have hope yet._

He chuckled, "So you remembered…” He paused, then looked concerned, “Wait, if you're here does that mean something disastrous is going to happen?"

"What makes you say that?" She coughed nervously, if she knew anything about her father’s tactician it was that he was a keen observer and a genius nonetheless. _If he figured it out before in a drunken stupor then what's preventing him this time?_

"Whenever you show up something big happens. So-"

She cut him off and shook her head, "No, you're not due until another 7 years or so. I'm just here to buy supplies. No need to raise alarm."

"That's good to know," he sighed in relief.

"Sir Robin!" Robin turned when he heard his name being called and saw a young messenger upon a horse riding in his direction with something in his hand. When the boy reached Robin he held out a scroll, “A message from Ferox."

Robin took it out of his hand, "Thank you. You can leave, go get some rest or something."

The boy nodded and turned his horse to leave.

Once out of sight, Robin opened it up and read it. He frowned, and rolled it back up then turned to Lucina, "I must take my leave, it was lovely talking to you again. Some urgent business has come up and I need to warn Chrom."

"Of course." She nodded and watched as he broke out into a sprint, once he was out of sight she turned on her heel and started forward. She then stopped and pinched her nose, _I could have asked him for some spare money._  


* * *

 

   The sound of footsteps hitting tile filled the halls of Ylisstol castle, maids were rushing about in a hurried manner, and several guards were on high alert. Once Robin entered the castle he felt uneasy, if what the letter said was true, which he was certain Khan Flavia would not jest on such matter, then they needed the Shepherds now more than ever. The only problem was that he couldn't find Chrom. _Why is everyone scrambling about?_

He then stopped a maid that crossed his path, “Pardon me, Miss. Can you tell me what's happening?”

“You don't know?” The maid started, “Lady Sumia is in labor!”

_Oh._ He then watched as the maid scurried off to help. _That puts a damper on things._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow okay I lied, this is short… I haven’t had the energy to complete this chapter quite yet, besides there’s just so much I have to cover in this chapter. So i decided to split it into different parts for the time being. Until the chapter is complete I will merge the chapters once more. Anyway here’s wonderwall.
> 
> Also I’ve been meaning to touch on some magic headcanons, instead of a tome holding all the magic, each individual has mana, that’s why the tomes “break”. It’s because they used up all their mana for that specific spell. If they use a different one it sort of “recharges” it. Here’s a visual for you to imagine, a few containers lined up and on it the name of the tome/spell, that’s how the mana works here.
> 
> Another thing, a thing I liked from the drama CDs was the grimleal had an attempt at kidnapping Robin, I decided to take that “kidnapping” theme and sort of… tweak it a little. (Who am I kidding I changed everything.) And then I took it too far and I realized I was getting away from the real subject that this chapter was suppose to go over and I became overwhelmed dreading it. So that’s it. (This was supposed to be up four months ago.)
> 
> See you until next time ~EternalEpoch


End file.
